Blue Neighborhood
by ScarletSpectrum
Summary: Daichi and Suga grew up together. They were best friends, but their relationship has always been a little different. After realizing that they reciprocate each other feelings, they eventually become a couple. However, the peace doesn't last. Everything starts to fall apart, and it's anyone's guess whether they can fix themselves again. (Daisuga Blue Neighborhood AU)
So if you guys don't know, I'm a pretty big fan of Troye Sivan, and I'll readily admit that I teared up over the Blue Neighborhood Trilogy. I wanted to write a Haikyuu version of it, and Daisuga is one of my favorite ships, so this happened. This is an idea I've been wanting to write for quite some time, but I finally started on it a couple weeks ago.

Enjoy

The first time they met each other, they were five years old.

They were supposed to be unpacking boxes, but Suga's mother had stepped outside to answer her ringing phone half an hour ago and hadn't come back. Suga sat there quietly for a while, before he became restless and couldn't stay still any longer.

He had been wandering around his small yard, looking for something to do, when there was motion on the other side of the fence, catching his attention. Suga turned toward it, and caught another glimpse of something moving through the wooden planks. It seemed like a person, a child, and it occurred to Suga for the first time that he would have new neighbors.

Suga was quick to run out of his own yard and into the sidewalk, peering into his neighbor's yard. He found a boy, probably around his age, sitting sullenly on an overturned bucket.

"Hey," Suga called to him, standing on the edge of the property. The boy looked up, startled, and blinked confusedly at Suga. "Are you my neighbor?" He continued, but the boy didn't respond. "I'm Sugawara Koushi." Suga moved closer to him. The boy stood up.

"Sawamura Daichi." He muttered. Suga blinked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's my name. I'm Sawamura Daichi." He responded. Suga grinned at him.

"Great. Are you my new neighbor, Daichi?" Suga sat down on the ground, and Daichi soon followed suit.

"I guess." Daichi traced a pattern in the dirt.

"Why are you outside? Don't you have school?" He asked, changing the subject. It was only a little past noon. Back in Tokyo, Suga would have still been at school.

"School ended early today." Daichi said.

"Where are your parents?" Suga inquired, looking around.

"I dunno." He responded, shrugging his shoulders. Suga frowned.

"Didn't they pick you up?"

"No. I don't think my dad came back last night." Daichi said, not seeming bothered in the least.

"Oh." He said after a beat of silence. "Do you want to come to my house, then?" Daichi looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"You can't just sit out here forever. Do you want to come and play at my house?" Suga asked again.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks." He said awkwardly, as if he wasn't used to being asked questions of the like. Suga smiled brightly, reaching to grasp his hand.

"Follow me, then." Suga said excitedly, leading him by the hand.

He was maybe nine when Suga realized that what he felt for Daichi wasn't what he was supposed to feel for him.

It was one of the rare afternoons where they spent it at Daichi's house instead of Suga's. They had gotten back from school nearly an hour ago, and had attempted to do their homework, but quickly got tired of sitting still. They now sat under a makeshift tent constructed of blankets and sheets, propped up with pillows and draped over the back of the sofa.

Daichi threw a spare pillow at Suga, and it hit him on the head. Daichi laughed, until a cushion caught him in the face. It was Suga's turn to laugh, but he was quickly cut off when a heavy blanket was thrown over his head.

They were just messing around and having fun like usual, when Suga looked into Daichi's warm eyes and something hit him square in the chest. He looked into Daichi's eyes and it was like he'd been run over by a cement truck; all of those flickering feelings that creeped at the edges of his mind converged and his sudden realization overwhelmed him.

He liked Daichi. He _liked_ him.

Suga was stunned silent for a moment before the thoughts flooded his head.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to go to school and make good grades and graduate and find a nice girl and have a kid and live peacefully, _normally_. That was what his mother expected him to do. That's what _he himself_ expected him to do.

This didn't fit into the plan. Liking his best friend, liking _Daichi_ didn't fit into the plan. It wasn't what he was supposed to do. It wasn't what was expected of him, it wasn't _right_.

The thoughts swarmed his mind. Suga thought he might be sick. Daichi asked him if he was alright, but looking at him only made everything worse.

"I have to go." Suga mumbled, scrambling to get up and out of the blanket fort. Daichi blinked at him, surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor, but he didn't protest. "Sorry I can't help clean up." He said, shoving his shoes on and snatching his coat from the chair it was draped over.

"Bye." Daichi called after him, and Suga tried to throw a smile over his shoulder, but it came out small and halfhearted.

After that, his feelings grew and grew until he could no longer convince himself they were _just friends_. When they were together, Daichi was always the center of his attention, and everything else faded into the background. When they were apart, Daichi was _still_ the center of his attention. He was all Suga could think about.

Eventually, it reached the point where he couldn't contain it. He knew that if he couldn't ignore it or hide it or keep it to himself anymore. He had to tell Daichi.

It was sunny and clear, not a single cloud marring the blue expanse of the sky. _The perfect weather for heartbreak_ , Suga thought bitterly, trying to ignore the nervous fluttering of his stomach. They were walking towards Suga's house, planning on spending the afternoon there. Daichi was talking about something, but he was too caught up in going over his plan to listen.

Suga was going to confess to Daichi. He was going to tell him how he felt, and then he was going to deal with the inevitable rejection. Suga had never thought that the day he confessed his feelings to Daichi would come, but he just couldn't bottle them up anymore.

"Hey—hey, Suga?" Daichi asked, waving a hand in front of his face and interrupting his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" He replied, blinking and looking around at the surroundings.

"We're here." Daichi said, gesturing at the front gate of Suga's house.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry." He muttered, fishing his keys out of his bag before fumbling them into the keyhole. "Come on in."

Daichi just smiled amusedly and walked in, standing by the front door, waiting for Suga to unlock that as well. Once they were in, Daichi toed off his shoes and lined them up at the entrance.

"Sorry for the intrusion." He said to Suga, although it was just a formality with no real meaning; they both knew that Daichi spent more time at Suga's house then his own. It was almost as if he lived in Suga's house.

They made their way upstairs, and Suga tried to take a deep breath to settle his nerves. It didn't work. Daichi entered his room and sat on is bed with familiar grace, and instead of taking his usual spot at his desk chair, Suga sat down awkwardly next to him on the bed.

"We…we, um, need to talk about something." He said, wiping his clammy palms on his pants.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Daichi responded, seeming mildly disconcerted by Suga's anxiety. Suga took another deep breath.

"I think I like you." He started. "I mean, I do like you. And not…not like, as friends. Well, not like _just_ friends." Suga blustered, bringing a hand up to run through his hair. "I've liked you for a long time now, and I wasn't planning on telling you, but I just couldn't stand to pretend I didn't have feelings for you. And I'm sorry if this ruins things between us, but I didn't want to lie anymore." Daichi just stared at him, wide eyed, and Suga's fear of his reaction killed the rest of his words. "I…" Suga tried, but he couldn't manage anything else. He moved to stand up, to walk away from Daichi, but a hand closed around his wrist, and Daichi is moved forward, and before he knows what's even happening, Daichi was kissing him.

Daichi was _kissing_ him.

Suga was shocked stiff for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to respond, pressing his lips to Daichi's. When he finally pulled back, Daichi's eyes were warm and happy, nothing like what he had expected an hour ago.

"So does this mean that you like me too?" Suga asked, smiling.

"Of course." Daichi replied, leaning in again.

Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I've written the next chapter, so I'll be posting that in the next few days, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
